wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruction of the Teeth
|conflict= |date= July 13th, 2011 |place= Brockton Bay |result= Butcher XIV destroyed, Butcher XV created. |side1= *Skitter *Grue *Regent *Bitch *Tattletale *Citrine *Othello *Jacklight *Ligeia *Codex‎ *Lizardtail |side2= *Butcher *Animos *Hemorrhagia *Reaver *Spree *Vex |forces1= |forces2= |casual1= *Codex is killed *Injuries healed via Lizardtail |casual2= *Butcher suicides *Hemorrhagia and Reaver escape }}The marks the Undersiders and Accord's Ambassadors censure of the Teeth. Prelude With Leviathan and the Slaughterhouse Nine passing through the town Coil held the town through his subordinates. With this hold confirmed in driving off the Dragonflight he was on top of the world before crossing the Undersiders, who took everything he had. Now the Undersiders have claim to the city and those who come after most deal with them. Accord and his Ambassadors bowed, while both the Fallen and the Teeth stood defiant. The Fallen are dealt with and it's now time the Teeth were broken. Battle After having waited in the rain to coordinate with the Ambassadors and their new recruits. Skitter unleashes her insects upon the Teeth while they are camped inside a building preparing supper. This draws the group out to face the combined Undersider-Ambassador team. Powers are unleashed and a fight ensues. Codex is killed by a shot from Butcher. Butcher takes off after Skitter and Bitch, who lure the Leader of the Teeth into the Despair Zone. Overwhelmed by the Emotional effect, possibly exacerbated by her multiple personalities, Butcher decides to take her own life. She accomplishes this using her powers. With her death, the Undersiders and their allies win, the Teeth are routed.Imago 21.6 Aftermath Skitter spends some time with Bitch and her growing family. Wraps up every thing she needs to do Skitter visits Tattletale and then goes to the PRT. Cherish becomes the new Butcher, while still trapped in the Mannequin-make coffinCherish was placed in a perpetual-life sarcophagus and dropped to the bottom of the bay, in the boat graveyard. In the mayoral debates, they remark on the ambient aura of suicidal depression that was hitting anyone who ventured into that area - Cherish's power working without targets or limiters. Butcher was lured into that area. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit She is moved out of the bay and into sea via unmanned drones in order to take her off the board.Cherish was dragged away from the harbor and let to sink to a point that was pretty deep in, in partial hopes that she would be far enough away from any living beings that the Butcher wouldn't jump to a new host. - Comment by Wildbow on reddit Hemorrhagia and Reaver were still active in Brockton Bay later as were a few human member of the teeth. They were a viable, if much reduced, threat.I had let two days pass since my conversation with Miss Militia. Dealt with the Teeth. They weren’t all gone. Hemorrhagia had slipped away, as had Reaver, and there were rank and file troops. Parian still had some cleaning up to do, at the very least, but the Teeth weren’t the presence they had been. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 Site Navigation Category:Fights